Moments of Frost & Moon
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SECRETS OF FROST AND MOON! The opening mini-arc of this collection fic contains massive MASSIVE spoilers for the ending of Secrets of Frost and Moon. What are you waiting for, go read it!
1. Before I Leave This World

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is guys! Now, a word of warning to anyone who has clicked on this without reading Secrets of Frost and Moon...**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THAT STORY!**

**Seriously, I cannot stress that enough, because the opening mini-arc of this collection fic contains massive MASSIVE spoilers for the ending of Secrets of Frost and Moon. As in you will literally ruin the climactic ending scene of that fic if you read this one.**

**So go read it now! SHOO SHOO! (Makes shooing gestures)**

**For the rest of you, WELCOME! I hope you enjoy the ride :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 1: Before I Leave This World

The village had the thinnest covering of snow, which sparked in the morning light and was a bright contrast to the garlands on the porches. She could see that through the gap in the shutters, during the brief span of time that her daughter-in-law, Clarisse, had propped her upright to eat what little she could of the breakfast that had been made for her. It was almost too much effort now, to eat, to move, even to keep breathing. Every beat of her heart felt laboured, yet it persisted by her stubborn refusal to go. She would not leave, not yet...

Not until she'd seen her brother come home, one last time.

Emily glanced around the cabin with her old eyes, sight blurred a little by age and weakness. She held no fear for that which was rapidly closing in, the ending that was the fate of all mortal lives. There was no regret, save that for the grief she knew her family would feel. Especially for Jack, her lonely lonely brother. Her greatest fear was that he would be lost without his sister, his first believer. She _had_ to make sure he'd be fine once she was gone.

"Thomas..."

Her son, sat at the fireplace mending one of Clarisse's spindles, set it aside and hastened over.

"Yes, Mother?"

Emily reached a frail hand out to him, which he clasped as he sat in the chair by the bed.

"Everything is ready? You'll all remember to watch over him? Make sure he knows he will always have his family?"

It was a question she'd asked often during these past few weeks, and Thomas nodded while holding back tears.

"It's a promise, and one we'll _always_ keep. We will never let the belief or memory of our Uncle Jack fade away."

Emily let out a small breathy sigh, smiling at the reassurance.

"And my letter? The one for the bright future."

Her son reached with a hand to gently brush a strand of greying hair off her face.

"Safe, where it never be lost or damaged. We'll make sure he gets it, when the right day comes."

Emily closed her eyes, part of her wishing she could have been there when that day came.

"You should go outside now. He'll be here soon. Make sure he plays with the children, and doesn't rush here to me."

"I will."

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving her side. The sound of the door following shortly after. Only then did Emily open her eyes again, to gaze at the fingers of light that came through the shutters. It was the bright sort of light that only showed itself when there was snow on the ground. Dazzling and pure, chasing away shadows and fear.

She let it soothe her as she waited, and listened. It gilt the edge of her smile when she heard the cheering of the children that heralded Jack's arrival. Thomas and Clarisse returned to the cabin shortly after that, to idle at minor tasks inside it, all the while tense as they waited.

Emily slipped into a light doze now, only waking when she heard the angry shout of her dearest brother.

"She's _dying?_ She's been ill for that long, and none of you told me?!"

"...Jack, don't shout at my son."

The words were barely above a whisper, as loud as she could manage, but he heard them. She didn't reprimand Jack when he shoved past Thomas and into the house, to where Clarrise sat in a chair beside her.

Clarrise got up and went out the door with Thomas, closing it behind her. Jack barely seemed to notice it, if at all. His attention was entirely set upon his sister.

"E-Emily..."

Emily smiled at him weakly, and pointed to the chair. He really did look like a lost boy in those ragged trousers of his.

"Sit down, Jack. Don't stand there like a boy who's lost his shoes and only just noticed."

His breath caught in his throat, even as a smile tugged at his mouth. Her joke had made him smile, but she could see he was still hurting inside. He sat down in the chair, not a scrap of frost on his clothing. Clearly he was determined not to not chill the air, but his hand clasping hers was reassuringly cool. Was it odd? That she saw a cool hand as being more reassuring than a warm one?

"I'm home."

A tear welled up from the corner of one of his eyes, running down his cheek. She wanted so much to reach out and brush it aside, but that was beyond the strength left in her. Instead she squeezed his hand, in part to comfort him and in part to steady herself. As much as she'd prepared for this, now that it was happening it was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Don't be angry at the family, they only kept it from you because I told them to. I told them to tend me in this house, so you would not see me bedridden when you collected the letters from my home. I told them not to tell you, so that you could smile and laugh at the stories in those letters, without my illness casting a shadow over you. I told them to hide that I was ill, so that the knowledge I was dying, wouldn't spoil the Festival of First Snow."

Jack's lower lip trembled.

"You hid it, because you didn't want me to be unhappy?"

Emily nodded, still smiling.

"I knew this day would have to come eventually, and I could see that even though you knew it too, you did everything you could to ignore and deny it. You hid from those painful thoughts, because you didn't want anyone to worry about you. You didn't want your feelings to affect the happiness of the children... And so, even as you tried to deny this inevitable day, I prepared for it. To make sure it would be as painless for you as possible. That you would not have to stand by and watch me slowly fade away. That instead we would have our chance to say goodbye, but without the time for lingering regrets."

Jack took hold of her hand with both of his now, and she could see the sobs threatening to escape him.

"Why? I could have been here for you. I could have come home early, during Northern Autumn, and been here at your side. You didn't have to do this alone!"

She felt her own tears well up and flow, and she sighed. That was Jack, self-sacrificing and caring to the point he didn't think about himself. But there were more important things in his life, than her. More important things he had to look after.

"Oh, Jack... The Spirit of Winter is here, at the bedside of a mere mortal woman, crying. You have duties, Jack, and while you will always be my brother, I have had to accept that you are part of something far bigger than me... I accepted that truth, and now you need to accept it as well. I've held on with all my heart so I could be here for you. I've held on to the belief of seeing you again, so I could help you get through this. My belief has kept me here until now, but it cannot hold me here forever, and neither can your belief stop this from happening... You have to let me go, Jack."

Jack sat there, the two of them looking at each other in silence, before he let out a shuddering breath and bowed his head, nodding. When he lifted it again, he wore an unsteady smile.

"Ok, but I'm going to be here for you. I'll be here right until the end."

Emily gazed at him, her eyes searching for a sign that he was truly letting go. It wasn't there yet, he didn't want to leave her side.

"Well you can't be here _all_ the time. What about the children? They can't go without the greatest winter playmate ever. You've still got to tell them their first story for this winter. Which one have you chosen?"

Her brother hesitated, but then returned her smile.

"The one about the Himalayan Snow Geese."

Emily's smile widened. This time she'd seen the glimmer of his care for children, slipping past his care for her. That was good. That was what he'd need to hold to, after...

"That's a good one... It's been a few years since you last told that one. None of the current children have heard it."

"I know, that's why I chose it."

Jack was clearly doing his best not to sob or break down in tears, and Emily slipped her hand from his grasp and tucked it back under the warmth of her covers. She then closed her eyes. So so tired.

"Play with the children close to the house tomorrow. I want to hear you tell them their story, and I want to hear them laughing as they play their games with you."

"I will. I promise, they'll laugh and cheer more than you've ever heard before."

He stood up and left the cabin, hesitation evident in the sound of his steps. When Thomas and Clarisse came back inside, only they were witness to Emily's tears and sobbing. They lasted only a minute or so, she knew Jack would settle somewhere that he could glimpse her through the gap in the shutters. So she turned her head away from it so he wouldn't see.

Sleep came after that, as the passing of time between one blink of the eyes and the next. By the light outside it was early afternoon, and there was Jack once again in the chair beside her.

Part of Emily wanted to laugh, and certainly her mirth was evident in her breathy scolding.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you go out there and tell those children their story. Or so help me I will ask Sandy to give you a good talking to."

Jack laughed at that, even if only quietly, before placing a kiss on her forehead as Thomas had done.

He left the cabin, and soon she could hear the village children gathering in the clear area behind it. Their bright questions about the Snow Geese, interspersing with his lively telling of the story. It focused mostly around a Himlalayan Snow Goose called Kailash, who had been raised by the writer of the story, Mother Goose. But it also told much about the other geese and where they lived, high high up among the highest mountains in the world.

Emily smiled softly to herself as she listened, both to the story and to the games and laughter that followed it. The oh so weary feeling growing heavier with every breath. It was becoming harder to open her eyes, although she managed just once more so she could gaze upon her son and his wife. Both were by the hearth, trying to distract themselves with chores and other little tasks. Better now, at this moment when their attention was elsewhere, just as Jack's was.

Emily closed her eyes again, feeling at peace. Her thoughts shifting away from those that had kept her holding on all this time. Now only one thought remained, spoken in a whisper so quiet that no one could have heard it.

"I'm ready to let go... Goodbye, Jack."

Her eyes were already closed, her world already darkened by the edge of the final slumber. Yet now a new and different kind of darkness closed in, but it wasn't fightening. Instead it muffled the world around her like a thick and comforting blanket. Everything fading until even thought was gone...

...Birdsong intruded on her ears, along with the soft hush of a gentle breeze through leaves. The scent of flowers and growing things, mingled with the earthy tones of autumn leaves and the crisp smell of fresh snow. She felt a deep breath enter a chest that no longer felt as if weighted down. And surprised by that she opened her eyes...

...To a vibrant sunlit garden where all seasons dwelt together as one.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: **


	2. Sister's Return

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part two of this opening mini-arc. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 2: Sister's Return

Emily stared at the garden, through eyes no longer blurred by age. She sat up, her body no longer burdened by the infirmity of years. A garden where all seasons existed together, a veritable paradise of splendour and wonder, and not only that but she had changed.

She stared at hands that were smooth with youth, using them to explore a face that was also devoid of the wrinkles of old age. Her hair was brown again, and she was wearing a soft linen shift instead of the coarse woollen nightgown she'd been in until she'd woken here.

Emily tried to make sense of it, and could only come to one conclusion.

"Is this Heaven?"

"No... But it _is _a new beginning for you."

Emily turned her head sharply towards the source of the female voice, spotting a women whose grace and nobility shone in every movement. Be it that of her long ebony tresses, the billowing of her emerald-green gown in the gentle breeze, or the wisdom in her equally green eyes.

Behind her, on a nearby bench, sat an elderly white-bearded man in plain white robes. But he merely looked on as an observer, while the woman walked to bewildered girl's side. Because that was what Emily was again, physically a girl of seventeen where before she'd been a woman of sixty-five.

Emily pulled her knees up under her chin, huddling in uncertainty.

"Who are you, and what's going on? If this isn't Heaven, then what is it?"

The woman reached out and took hold of one of her hands in reassurance.

"I am Emily Jane, otherwise known as Mother Nature, and this is the Sanctuary of Nature. You, my dear namesake, have come a very long way. Over three-hundred years, in fact."

Emily stared at her, confused.

"This is the future? But... I was just at home! I was dying in my bed!"

Mother Nature glanced towards the old man.

"You _did_ die, and you were buried beside your husband... And then Father Time saw fit to grant my request here in this era. He retrieved you, brought you forward in time, and saved you from being lost forever. No one in that time ever knew you were no longer in that grave."

Emily pulled her hand free and swung her legs over the far side of the narrow cot on which she sat. Swaying on her feet as she stood in an attempt to agitatedly get away.

Instead she staggered, still too weak to walk, and was caught by the dark-haired immortal.

"Why?! Why do that?! _Why am I even here?!_"

"Don't you want to see Jack again?"

Emily went utterly still at those words, not resisting as she was sat down on the bed once more. It was several moments before her hopeful gaze settled upon Mother Nature once more.

"I could see my brother?"

Mother Nature nodded, a glitter of joyful tears in her eyes as she gently cupped the side of Emily's face with a hand.

"More than just see him, you will be able to stay by him from now on... He has come a _very_ long way from the days in which you knew him last, and he has done so much for this world and many others. And it remains a fact that without you there to guide and support him during those early years, he might never have become what he is now. Much of what is owed to him, is also owed to you. The sister he gave his life for, in the event that set him on that path. That is why this boon has been granted, and new Winter Nature Immortal brought into being."

There was quiet as Emily sat there, the words slowly sinking in, followed by her gasp of realisation. That the new immortal was _her!_

Emily flung her arms around Mother Nature, hugging her tight even as she also started to cry.

"_Thank you! Thank you, so much!_"

Mother Nature returned the hug, starting to laugh with joy. In many ways Jack had been both a friend and a sort-of errant son to her, and now it seemed she'd gained a daughter.

"Let's get you ready. You'll want to look special when he sees you, and there's much I need to teach you before then. Starting with what year it is."

Emily followed her out of the garden, curious.

"How long have I been... gone?"

Mother Nature placed an arm around her shoulder, to steady her ahead of this information.

"It's the year 2052. Jack's three-hundred and fifty-ninth birthday was a few days ago."

Emily stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. Had it really been so long?

"I've been dead almost three-hundred years?"

Mother Nature's arm tightened in a small hug of reassurance.

"Chronologically, yes. Physically, no. For you, you died late yesterday and were buried barely two hours ago. A person can only be turned into an immortal within one day after death, after that it's too late." Her expression revealed her concern. "Jack needs you, Emily. He's stuck in memories of the past, and without you it's likely he'll never recover. That's why I asked Father Time for his help. He turned you into an immortal, and now it falls to me to make sure you know everything you need to."

Emily, at the mention of her brother's condition, tried to slip free of her grasp.

"If he needs me, then take me to him right now!"

The older immortals grip remained secure. Her words firm.

"I can't. Father Time was adamant that you spend time somewhere safe and secure while you settle into this part of time's flow. He moved you a _very_ long way, Emily. If your stay here is to be permanent, then you need to allow him to finish his work in making sure you don't cause a paradox. We decided that we'd take you to Jack on the day of the Guardian's next meeting, which gives us a little over a month to make sure of all the loose ends, and also that you know what to expect in this era. Jack has managed for the past five months, so one more should be fine."

Emily wasn't really listening, her thoughts had frozen at the mention of the Guardians as she realised what was implied by it.

"My brother is one of the Guardians of Childhood? But he's the Spirit of Winter."

Mother Nature smiled, ushering her into motion once again. Taking her along the hedged-in path towards the meadow and cottage beyond.

"He's both. Your Jack is a very special immortal, who was chosen to do a very special thing. He was recruited as a Guardian once he was ready for it. That's part of what I need to teach you before that meeting. If you don't know the basics of what Jack has been through since you died, it will be difficult to help him fully. Although I believe seeing you again will solve most of his current problem... He misses you very very deeply, and that is the source of his current hurts."

She paused, looking a little bemused. "Although, to be quite honest I won't be your actual teacher. There's someone far better at telling stories, who is also excellent at keeping secrets, who I've recruited to help me." The reached the cottage and entered, coming face-to-face with the brown-haired, smiling woman inside. "This is Katherine, from Santoff Claussen."

~(-)~

The weeks rolled by beneath Katherine's tutelage. The kind-hearted self-sustained immortal proving to be a steadying hand against the many startling and also concerning stories she told to her pupil.

Emily could only marvel at all her brother had gone on to do after her 'death'. And also at all that her descendants had achieved as well.

After being told of Jamie's ascendancy to Constellation, Emily had gone out into the meadow around the cottage to think. Throughout her life, ever since that first winter when Jack had returned and shown himself to her. Ever since he'd told her about the immortal and the one who created them; the Man in the Moon. She'd always held an awe for that Constellation and his work to watch over the world. To learn that one of her own descendants had become what he was...

She sighed deeply, yearning to go and meet those present-day descendants of hers. Feeling the grief of loss for those she'd left behind in that distant past. One more week until the meeting. One more week before she could meet them. One more week before she could hold her brother in her arms once more, and tell him everything was going to be just fine.

"Lady Emily, Mother Nature requests your presence at the Garden."

Emily turned to face the fairy who had brought the message, and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll go right away."

It wasn't far to the garden, despite the illusion of vastness the meadow around the cottage created. She'd only seen this small part of the Sanctuary, but even that mere portion of it was awash with marvels. But the greatest for her remained the Garden of the Seasons, where all seasons dwelt together as one.

Mother Nature was sat within the gazebo, which for once was empty of its usual table. Instead it had been cleared to make way for five chairs and a low stool, two of those chairs placed facing the remaining furniture.

She indicated Emily sit in one of those two chairs.

"There are some people I want you to meet. While it's true you were turned into an immortal for Jack's sake, it remains that you've no real role waiting for you in this era. However it's simple to create one for you, should you choose to join the ranks of Jack's Lieutenants of Winter."

Emily gasped.

"You want to turn me into a Nature Immortal?"

Mother Nature inclined her head.

"Of course, if you'd rather be a Legend, there are many who will help you find your place in this world."

"No no, that's not what I want." Emily flushed, flustering like the teenager she now resembled. "Would you really do that for me, let me work alongside Jack?"

The older immortal smiled.

"It's not a case of 'let', but more that you 'want' to. No Lieutenant is forced into service, it must be voluntary or not at all. Because Belief in a Lieutenant, also strengthens the Spirit of the Seasons that they work for. If not done with true intent to serve, that exchange is immoral and wrong. Do you want to be a Lieutenant for Jack?"

"_Yes!_"

At that definitely reply, Mother Nature chuckled quietly.

"Then it's time for you to meet his Senior Lieutenants. Just sit quiet until I say. I've asked them to come speak with me, but don't know about you yet."

She gestured with a hand, opening a vine gate a short way beyond the gazebo. Through it came two women, so different in appearance it was clear they came from far distant cultures. There was also a Native American man, a groundhog, a massive snow-white tiger, and an immense white stag.

They approached quickly, the man and women sitting on the chairs, the groundhog on the stool, while the tiger and stag lay down on the floor either side of that row. Only one they were settled was anything said, by the black-haired woman in her snowflake-patterned kimono.

Her expression was anxious.

"Have you found a way to help Jack?"

Mother Nature's expression was solemn and serious, showing no hint of the happiness that was surely bubbling beneath. In reply she simply nodded her head, the smallest of smiles lighting up her face.

"I have."

The young man leaned forward, earnest.

"What is it? Is there anything you need of us to aid in it?"

The tiger also spoke up.

"Then tell us. Anything you want of us, we will gladly do."

There was a long pause, Emily glancing at Mother Nature waiting for her to tell them. The silence drawing out until the new immortal let out a sigh of exasperation and stood up.

"For Moon's sake! If you won't tell them, then _I _will." She strode over and stood before them, smiling with the hope she represented for them. "I'm the one who can help Jack... I'm Emily Overland Bennett."

All six of them gasped, the groundhog among them letting out a squeak of shock.

"_Jack's sister?!_"

Emily laughed.

"Father Time brought me from the past and made me immortal. No one back then ever knew he'd taken me from the grave. No one ever knew I wasn't there anymore. No one in my family ever knew that one day in the future I'd be returned to them."

She crouched down to pet the groundhog on the head. "And now it seems I'm to be a Lieutenant of Winter... If you'll have me, that is."

The response to that wasn't solely verbal, instead she was immediately hauled into a hug by the Japanese woman. A hug what was swiftly added to by the other five Lieutenants. Their simultaneous exclamations of assurance that she was _more_ than welcome to join them, melting into one massed burst of joyous noise.

Somewhere among all that they introduced themselves to her. The Japanese woman was Yuki, her Slavic counterpart was Marzanna. The Native American man was Kiyiya, the groundhog was called Dig. The tiger was Zuě Hu, and the stag was Cernunnos.

Mother Nature allowed them a few minutes for excited chatter, before she cleared her throat to get their attention. Once the chatter then faded to quiet, she spoke with both joy and amusement.

"That's what part settled. Now, Emily needs you to teach her all you can over the next few days. Can you keep it secret until after the Guardian Meeting?"

All six Lieutenants, realising what she had planned, agreed without hesitation. Kiyiya laughing out loud as he spoke for them.

"After all the pranks he's played on us over the years, it'll be nice to get one over on him for a change. We'll prepare the surprise after-party." He then slung an arm over Emily's shoulder. "Which means I guess we should start on giving you the crash course in Winter Management."

During this, Mother Nature had reached with her powers to grasp myriad strands of 'winter' and woven them into Emily. The young immortal's simple dress now bearing a delicate gracing of frost around the hems.

The Lieutenants ushered her off to the Glade of Winter, knowing that there she could practice without any chance of Jack finding out about her. And if Jack noticed the sudden absence of his Senior Lieutenants, he would likely assume quiet accurately that they'd gone off to do their own thing for a while. Although his guess at what that was would surely be far off the mark.

Emily found herself welcomed without question into his 'winter family'. The days rolling by under their tutelage just as the weeks had passed with Katherine. And then, at last, the day finally came.

Emily wandered nervously around the cottage, hands plucking at the folds of the new blue dress she'd been given. It came down to her knees above darker blue leggings and a pair of study grey boots, with more grey detailing around the hems that her powers had coated with frost. Her hair hung loose to just below her shoulders, held back from her face by a fine net of snowflakes.

Staring at herself in the mirror, it was hard to think that just over a month ago for her, she'd been old and crippled by illness in a bed. She'd been given a new beginning, and today it was truly going to start.

"Emily, it's time."

Mother Nature stood at the door of the cottage, smiling as she held out her hand. Emily accepted it, allowing herself to be led to the Garden.

Father Time waited there, eyes half-closed as he 'watched' the progress of the Guardian's Meeting. Waiting for the right moment to signal to Mother Nature.

When he did, the two of them stepped through the vine gate she had summoned, leaving Emily waiting anxiously in the Garden for her cue. The wait was less than a minute, but it seemed like an eternity before a wisp of wind came back through the gate with the message for her to go through.

She passed from the soft sounds of a garden and birdsong, to the loud cacophony of a busy toy-making workshop. The massive room, the colours and sounds, all set to startle her into motionlessness until the instant she spotted Jack.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she burst into a smile. Holding out her hand to him.

"I guess I'm seeing that bright future with you after all."

Jack took a single step forward, his eyes wide with hope that bordered on disbelief. She saw in that instant the lost man he'd become, the loneliness, the despair... All of it then washed away the moment he then raced towards her and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her so tightly it was clear he feared this was a dream.

"_Emily!_"

She held on tightly to him, laughing with joy.

"I'm back, Big Brother, and I'll never leave you ever again."

He continued to cling to her, his whole body shaking with his sobs as tears and joy melded into one. And while she held him, she looked over his shoulder at the Guardians and everyone else around the meeting table. Smiling in gratitude for all they'd done. One in particular, the Sandman, waving at her. It had been many years for him, since the last time he'd visited the Village and spoken to her.

She used a hand to speak in the simple sign language he'd sometimes used back then.

'Thank you for looking after him.'

Sandy grinned, acknowledging the thanks, before waving his arms to start conjuring fireworks of dreamsand in celebration. If any time was one for a party, it was right now.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: The third and final part of this mini-arc will be tomorrow. After that we'll be taking a leap back in the time-line, for a little bit of funzies with The Groundhog, Dig :)**

**Remember guys, I'm now taking requests for this collection fic. So if there's any little 'loose end' from the main story that I wasn't able to cover there, that you'd like to see, let me know!**


	3. Reunion

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part three of this first mini-arc. Now, for those wondering what Father Time's 'fragment of hope' was... It was that Emily had been buried within a day of death, and for the rest of history up to the present, no one had ever checked to see if she was still in there. So she could either be there or not, and either option wouldn't affect the flow of history :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 3: Reunion

Emily allowed Jack to cling to her for a minute or so longer, aware as she was of the gradually increasing number of yetis who had heard the commotion and were joining the 'audience'. Other than the rather obvious fact that she was Jack's sister, they would really be wondering just what was going on.

She finally but firmly extracted herself from Jack's hold, raising her eyebrows as she then tilted her head in their audience's direction.

"So, are you going to introduce me? Although I'm sure they've guessed who _I_ am, it would be nice if you don't make me guess who _they_ are."

Jack actually blinked at that, his face still wet with half-frozen tears of joy, until he too realised he'd been crying in front of everyone.

He quickly used a sleeve to dry his face, and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Emily." He began to point to people in turn. "Emily, you already know Sandy. The rest are North, Tooth, Bunny." He paused before indicating Jamie and Sophie. "And these are James and Sophie Bennett. Your descendants."

Emily smiled widely and hastened over to them. Receiving an immediate hug from Sophie, before she hauled a more tentative Jamie into a hug as well. That done, she put them to arm's length so she could look at them.

"I've been waiting over a month to meet you two. Ever since Mother Nature told me about you." She cupped the side of Sophie's face with one hand, and gave a squeeze of approval to Jamie's should with the other. "Sophie, the Guardian of Harmony, who chose to use her death and revival as a chance to help bring about the Golden Age sooner. And you, James; Tsar Solus I. Never in all my dreams did I think a descendant of mine would achieve so much. Pride fails to describe my feelings about you two."

Both of them seemed to be a mixture of elated and unsure about how to go about this meeting with their ancestress. But in the end it was Jamie who broke the awkward moment with a wry remark that could have come straight from Jack. His grin, mischievous.

"So, do you want us to call you Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandmother? Or will Grandmother Emily be ok?"

She returned the grin with equal humour, and tweaked the end of his nose with her fingers.

"Cheeky boy. Don't you dare call me that long-winded name, it makes me feel old. I'll have you know that I'm still the young age of sixty-five, so 'Grandmother Emily' is quite enough on its own."

By now the Guardian's finally found their voices, as North raised his eyebrows in confusion and gestured towards Jack.

"Sixty-five? But he's..."

Bunny brushed past him, interrupting.

"Father Time was here, you nimwit. There's a one-day time-limit on turning someone who's dead into an immortal. Doesn't take a genius to figure out he brought her forward from the past." He looked bemused. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'd still like to know why he decided to bend the rules like that."

Jack pointedly began looking anywhere but at them, yet Emily walked over to his rescue and put an arm around him.

She then smiled blithely at the Guardians.

"I was a large part of making Jack who he is, and making it possible for him to achieve all he has. Father Time just decided that a large debt was owed to me, one that he wanted to repay. This was how he chose to do it. So now I'm a Lieutenant of Winter, or _will_ be once Jack gets around to actually tending to that formality."

Jack twitched at that, surprised.

"You want to _work_ for me? But you-"

She cut off his protest with a finger pressed to his lips to silence him. Her tone teasing.

"Well if you _want _to toss me out into the wide world to try carve out a Legend for myself."

"No!" Jack paused after that outburst, flushing with embarrassment when he heard Tooth start to giggle. He took a deep breath and pulled Emily into a hug. Less fierce than those previous, but still tight. "Big Brothers should always be there for their sisters."

She nodded into his shoulder, her words only loud enough for him to hear.

"Just as Little Sisters should always look out for their brothers. To warn them when they're being silly, and pick them up when they fall down. That's _my_ promise to you, Jack. To pick you up when the weight of memories gets too heavy for you. To be there to tell you that everything is going to be just fine."

She felt him suppress another sob at those words, just before he let go and took a step back. Unhooking the staff from his back to rest the tip against her shoulder.

"I accept you as a Lieutenant of Winter. My dear sister coming home to our Winter Family."

She felt the threads of Winter link into her power, as well as another hint of something she knew connected her to him. She then chuckled.

"Speaking of which, you should open a mirror to the plaza at the Sanctuary of Winter. The 'family' in question will be waiting rather impatiently to start the party."

Jack gaped.

"_They knew about you?!_"

It was his turn to get the tip of his nose tweaked.

"Only for the last week. They've been teaching me about Winter Management, as part of the surprise."

She didn't say that they'd told Mother Nature about his depression, a flicker of guilt in his expression told her he'd realised that for himself. That he'd worried them so much that they'd turned to her for help, and in turn she'd gone to Father Time for assistance.

He hid it with a grin, and waved his staff in a flamboyant manner.

"Let's get the party started then!"

He conjured the mirror, though which almost immediately a small brown blur dashed into the Workshop. Dig managed an entire lap of the top floor, squealing at the top of his lungs with excitement, before the rest of the Senior Lieutenants came through at a more sedate pace carrying trays of food. Behind them also came a horde of Winter Sprites, who were helping to carry the rest of the party food under the close supervision of Zuě Hu and Cernunnos, who naturally couldn't carry trays themselves.

It was once the drinks had been passed round, that Jamie raised his glass in toast to his ancestress and her brother.

"A toast to family, family reunions, and the future we walk towards together!" Everyone joined the toast, cheering their approval. And after the glasses were lowered once more, Jamie put an arm around his own sister's shoulder as he spoke to the other pair of siblings. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, and I look forward to showing you 'The Village' as it is now. But that's for some other day soon. You've got some more important catching up to do first."

Jack poked his tongue out at his nephew for that. An act to which Emily responded by conjuring a snowball and scrubbing it right into the middle of her startled brother's face.

"Jack, remember your manners."

As her brother stared at her in shock, bits of snow still falling off his face, everyone present erupted into laugher. Whatever role Emily chose to pursue here in this era, it promised to be interesting for her brother. Jack clearly wasn't the only one who liked to have a bit of fun.

Marzanna strolled by him, remarking humorously.

"Watch out for your tail-feathers, Jack. She's right behind you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There will be a oneshot of Jack showing Emily his Halls of Memories, but I'm saving that for later on. The oneshot tomorrow will be about Dig, so prepare for chuckles :)**


	4. A Day in the Life of The Groundhog

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for funzies with Dig. Note, this is set ****before ****the film, in around about the 1950s :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of The Groundhog

Now for most groundhogs, things are very simple. They eat, sleep, dig burrows to live in, raise their young, and do their best to avoid predators. Basically what you'd expect for any average rodent. But for one groundhog things were rather different. Beginning with just where his home burrow was.

The depths of the burrow were packed with dry leaves to make a cosy den. Rather to be expected. The groundhog in question was also splayed out among them with his paws up in the air. Again rather normal... Except above the general husk of this underground dwelling, he was snoring very _very_ loudly, and in a rather un-rodent like fashion.

That is until the snoring cut off into a quiet sleepy mutter about cabbages, before the groundhog rolled over, woke up from whatever his dream was, and blearily opened his eyes. He then yawned, showing off his rather impressive incisors, before ambling out of his den in the direction of one of the many entrances to the burrow.

He emerged into a winter paradise, near the edge of a pond, which itself was surrounded by an array of alpine trees and plants. And then of course there was the ceiling, because the entire Winter Garden was inside an ice-cavern with a hole above to let in sunlight.

Generally, ice, snow, and groundhogs don't mix, and if his native range were subject to these conditions right now, he'd have been long asleep for his annual hibernation. Then again, when you're a talking, immortal groundhog, even those rules get bent a little now and then. Namely for Christmas, which no self-respecting Lieutenant of a Guardian of Childhood was going to miss. Even if the fact he was a Guardian was still a secret.

But that was still some time away, and in truth it was only mid-Northern Autumn right now. Meaning he was in no way inclined to go to sleep yet, but he _was_ inclined to stuff himself with food if he found it available. It also meant that now was the time to do his preparations ready for his usual February task of 'Groundhog Day'. After all, he _was_ The Groundhog, or Dig as his friends called him.

Dig ambled up to the edge of the pond, broke the thin film of ice around the edge, then dunked his face into the water. He'd seen humans do that to wake themselves up on a morning, and he had to admit that getting a face full of icy water seemed to do the trick. Even for someone immune to the effects of the cold like he was. And so having done that, he trotted rather more briskly back into his burrow to get his 'notepad' and pencils.

And there was a matter to stress, that 'pencils' was definitely plural, because he trundled back out into the open again wearing a satchel of sorts that had around thirty pencils in it. He also had flat piece of white-washed wood, preserved with his power so that he could rub out his notes without erasing the map of his territory that was on it. As for why he had the reusable map, well groundhogs, like most rodents, were incessant chewers. That's what the pencils were for, and Jack made sure to keep him well-supplied.

But alas back to the matters at hand, Dig settled himself just outside his burrow and set his map down on the floor. He then pulled a pencil out of his satchel, paused to study his map intently, and in the meantime chewed on the end of the pencil thoughtfully. He'd demolished around a third of it before he'd made up his mind about what towns with 'pet' groundhogs he was going to check out first, and then drew a circle around those towns.

That done he put his map in the satchel, gripped the remainder of the current pencil in his mouth, and then with a flick of power burrowed straight down to come up out of the ground at his first target town a moment later.

He trundled off towards the hutch and pen where the local pet groundhog lived. Startling the occupant when he used his power once more to fly over the perimeter wall and land inside to check things out.

The resident groundhog, being a perfectly normal member of its species, was unable to offer any kind of verbal insults for the intrusion. But given the angry chitterings and growling it was doing, it wasn't best pleased even if its instincts told it _not_ to mess with its guest.

Dig directly a flat stare at it.

"Give me a break. I'm just doing my job."

He shook his head and headed into the hutch and the modest burrow attached to it. Locals tended to line below and to the sides of these pens with bricks, to stop the inhabitants burrowing under the boundary and escaping. In turn though, that meant little space for more than a basic burrow with two or three entrances. Still it was enough, and better than the towns that kept their groundhogs elsewhere during the year only to cart them out to a temporary show-pen for the big day.

Dig profoundly wished he could say a word or two to the people in those places... Moving the groundhog on the day always played havoc with his schedules if he'd planned to visit that town.

But regardless, he finished his inspection of the site, decided that yes he'd do this place next Groundhog Day, and then proceeded to draw a little smiley face next to the town on the map.

He also chewed through another third of his pencil. The next person to clean the pen was going to wonder which local had given the resident a pencil to shred, given the number of splintered pieces Dig left behind.

Onwards proceeded his 'inspection tour', a trail of wood and graphite fragments left in his wake. By the time he'd done half of his prospective spots for next year, he'd already gone through ten of his pencils. Indeed he was halfway through his eleventh when he got a visitor.

You'd be forgiven for thinking the female groundhog that eyed him from the nearby street-corner, was a wild one that had wandered into town. That is until she spoke.

"You'll ruin your teeth doing that. All those black marks from the pencil leads to scrub off."

Dig's cheerful mood swiftly changed to one of resigned annoyance.

"Hello, Abenaki."

Abenaki, more commonly known as Grandmother Woodchuck, strolled over to him. For a long time he'd thought he was the first groundhog, or woodchucks as many call them, to have been made an immortal. That is until the day he'd had his first run-in with Abenaki. She was much older than him, and her Legend was of Native American origin. And while he wasn't in the territory covered by that Legend right now, she still had the habit of tracking him down and scolding him like a small child.

He had to suppose that was due to her Legend, because according to that she had an extensive history for it.

She plucked at his fur, which still had bits of leaves from his bed stuck among it.

"And have you never considered grooming yourself? A wise individual keeps themselves clean, because being clean helps prevent disease and fleas."

Dig scrunched up his nose, grumbling.

"I don't get fleas, I'm too cold for them. I'm a _Winter _Nature Immortal, remember. Any flea that comes near me, freezes the moment it hits my fur."

Abenaki snorted, still plucking at his fur.

"Feels warm to me."

Dig's mutter was even quieter than the last one.

"That's because no one would believe it was 'self defence' if I froze you."

"What was that?"

Dig edged away from her, fussing with his satchel in the guise of getting ready to continue his work. A legitimate excuse.

"I said I'm warm because I don't want to freeze you... Or the groundhogs that I'm visiting today. It's bad manners to leave a burrow cold after a visit."

She made a little cooing sound, and reached out to ruffle his ears. That was another thing she did. If she wasn't scolding you like you were a small child, she was fussing over you like you were one.

"You're such a sweetheart when you want to be."

Once again Dig edged away from her, and this time he made it to a patch of dirt.

"I really have to go. Duty calls!"

He was down and gone through a magical burrow, closing it behind him, before she had the chance to pursue. At his new location, Dig then slumped against a wall and sighed in relief. Being mothered by Yuki was fun, and he always loved it when she'd get a nice soft brush and groom the bits of leaves out of his fur for him. But being mothered by Abenaki was a fate he very much did his best to avoid.

Dig fair raced through the last of his inspection tour, as much to avoid her tracking him down, as it was so he'd have time to relax in a few of his favourite places afterwards. And the best way for a pre-hibernation immortal groundhog to relax?

He paid a visit to a few locations where a tiny handful of children could see him, and allowed them to stuff him silly with nuts, seeds, and vegetables. Indeed his belly was noticeably rounded by the time he returned to the Sanctuary of Winter and descended back into his burrow.

A few more meals and he'd be all set for hibernation. Ready and waiting for his next chance to stuff himself, when Jack snuck into North's Workshop on Christmas Eve to raid cake and other things from the kitchens.

Christmas with Jack was always fun, but even more so if you had cake.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for this being late guys, but I had an interview for a job to prep for yesterday and the day before.**

**And remember, I'm still accepting requests for oneshots and mini-arcs!**


	5. Snow Princess

**Alaia Skyhawk: The time-setting of this should be obvious. Someone requested this one, so here it is. Enjoy :)**

**On a side-note, with regards to that job interview I was prepping for on Wednesday and Thursday... I GOT THE JOB! (skips off cheerfully) ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter : Snow Princess

How many times had she sat here like this? Gazing down at a village below, at the people going about their daily lives. How many years had she endured this lonely existence? Too many to count, when you had no one to speak with to aid in the tracking of time.

How long ago since the day she'd received this kimono as a gift from her husband-to-be? Long enough that by now, even with the protection of her powers, it was tattered and frayed. Barely above what would be called rags. But he was long gone, her family were long gone. Even the village where she had been born and raised was gone. Destroyed by bandits that unknown number of years ago. But while all physical trace of her distant history was gone from the lives of mortals, there was no escaping from the memories.

Nor from the desperation and guilt that prevented her from fading away.

She drew her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them. Rocking back and forth ever so slightly in distress. That distress chilling the air, enough that the snow in her vicinity became immune to the spring thaw that was slowly melting the rest of the snow on the mountain slopes around her. Her icy blue eyes, no longer the deep brown she'd been born with, gazing almost blankly down to the valley below. That lonely stare framed by the matted and tangled tresses of her black hair.

'Vengeful ghost', 'murderous spectre', 'evil spirit', that was what mortals saw her as. Ever since the tragedy that broke her heart and courage, an event that followed shortly after her own mortal demise.

She'd known the dangers of winter, of the sometimes layers of ice hidden beneath the covering of snow. But still she'd gone out to the river, enjoying the sunlight dazzling of the pristine snow. She'd foolishly gone too close to the banks, near a waterfall whose mist had glazed the surrounding area with ice before its own flow had been encased in a sheath of crystal clarity. She'd stepped through the loose powder across the top of the flat rocks at the edge of the pool, she'd slipped and fell, and landed among the smaller rocks in the shallow water at the edge of the pool below.

Oh the relief when she'd opened her eyes and realised she was alive... Oh the terror when she then realised she couldn't move. That she couldn't feel her body, or the bone-biting cold she should have felt from being laid out in that shallow water. All she'd been able to do was lie there, helpless, with the minutes ticking by. Mercifully spared the pain of the cold and her injuries, yet unable to escape the roiling fear as a terrible lethargy gradually crept over her until at last she fell unconscious...

And then she'd woken once again, her eyes catching on a glimpse of the moon just above the daylight horizon, and immediately she'd known something had changed. That she could feel once again, but instead of being painful the cold was comfortable. That she could move again, and the bones that had surely been broken were now mended. And then the voice had come, whispering as if from that moon.

'_You are Yuki no Hime._'

She'd shakily risen to her feet, staring up at that pale sphere in the sky.

"But that's not my name. My name is Takara."

_'Your life as Takara has ended. You are Yuki no Hime, now. Seek out others like yourself, and they will teach you all you need to know.'_

And then had followed nothing but silence from that kindly male voice. She needed nothing more to be said to know she had died, and had been chosen to come back. Indeed she'd actually been joyful.

Long had her village held rumours and stories of the 'Princess of Snow', a kind maiden who watched over winter travellers within the valley. It was a barely spoken myth, a tale that had first arisen during her childhood, and now _she_ had been chosen to be that maiden!

Her elation had sent her racing back to the village, intent on telling her family the good news... But then reality had set in. No one could see her, no one could hear her, and she could touch no one. She was but a spirit among the living, who had not yet learnt to see her.

What followed was her greatest mistake. Instead of seeking advice from other immortals first, she attempted to contact her family before they'd had time to grieve. They had discovered a shred of her kimono caught on a branch among the rocks at the waterfall, and assumed her body to have been carried away by the river. She was dead, they knew she was dead, but they had no body to pay respects to. By moving things in their presence, and trying to write them messages, she proved she was still with them. But they did not interpret it in the way she'd hoped.

They believed her to be the angry ghost of their daughter, seeking revenge for not being respectfully laid to rest. Any notes she wrote were hastily burned without ever being read for fear of curses. Any object moved in their presence would send them scurrying from the room and running for the village's tiny shrine.

The events came to their conclusion when the local priest declared he lacked the skill to send her spirit to the other side. And so, in the depths of winter, her father had set off for the town in the next valley to seek the aid of a more powerful priest.

He didn't even make it out of the valley, before he was hit and buried by the blizzard that killed him.

He was found two months later, just before the start of spring, by the group of village men who set out to search for him when he failed to return.

The villagers blamed his death on the 'vengeful spirit' he'd been seeking help to deal with. Thus while his wife and son grieved for him, all mention of 'Takara' became taboo. It became believed that mentioning that name would bring her restless spirit down on them, and so they created a new name for her.

Yuki-onna, the Snow Woman. A spirit who, if encountered during winter travel, would lead the travellers to their deaths.

Yuki, racked by guilt and driven by grief of her own, tried to show them she wasn't what they said she was. She _tried_ to lead travellers to safety, she _tried_ to show people she was actually the Snow Princess. But while she had no true believers, before long there were enough partial believers in 'Yuki-onna', that her powers increased and took a shift in a direction not of her choosing.

Instead of being the one to shape her Legend, it had begun to shape her.

Years had passed, decades, and through it all she wanted only to make up for those who had died to her mistakes. To atone for that, and for her father. To do something to make up for the grief and pain she'd caused her family. But every time she tried, her Legend grew darker. For every time she tried, her powers slipped further and further from her control.

She'd been immortal for over a century before she encountered another of her kind, due to her own distress causing her to hide from the world during Spring, Summer, and Autumn. The encounter was not a good one. For in her surprise and fright at the unexpected contact, the first time she'd met someone who could see or hear her in all those years, the tenuous hold on her powers proved her downfall.

She'd flinched, her power had lashed out, and the immortal had been covered and trapped in ice. That he'd been strong enough to begin breaking himself out was one thing. That she'd been too terrified of retaliation to risk staying until he had, meant she never found out if he'd taken it as the accident it was.

And so began her reputation among the Immortals as well.

Which brought her to the present day, sitting among the melting snow, clinging to the view of people for as long as she could before necessity would have her hide away from the short-tempered Ariko, the Spirit of Spring. Yearning to go to the people in the village below, desperate for an end to her loneliness. But time and fear had built a wall between her and those people, one she dare not cross or risk harming them.

Just as she was trapped in this existence. Refusing to fade away until she'd atoned for the past, but unable to atone for it because she was too scared of hurting more people when she tried to help them.

The winds blew by her, swirling around for a moment as though taking an interest, then proceeding onwards towards the village. The mountain silence broken by nothing but that wind and the occasional echo of melting snow dropping from a ledge or bough. Or so she thought, until she realised a new sound was present.

The gentle flap of a cloak in the wind, and it was close.

She turned sharply to look in that direction, eyes wide, and she flinched the moment she saw the white-haired man sat on the nearby rock. Her fright sending a burst of uncontrolled power out towards the cause of that fright. It swept over the ground between them, and over him, coating both with a thick layer of ice. Yet unlike any immortal before now, who either took several hours to break free or had to wait for a thaw or rescue, this immortal simply shrugged. Shaking himself a little, while the ice coating him crumbled and fell away. He then yawned, not concerned in the slightest by the incident, and glanced at her.

She stared at him from behind a veil of tangled black hair, her eyes widening further in horrified realisation of who he was.

"The Spirit of Winter!"

She jumped to her feet and tried to flee, her powers freezing solid everything around the two of them, but Jack Frost grabbed her. His grasp firm and inescapable as she tugged against it, frantic as she then felt herself being dragged.

Mountain air and winds were replaced by sudden stillness and the hush of a large, frigid cavern. The 'presence' of the place's power, telling her more surely than words that he'd just brought her to the Sanctuary of Winter. She was trapped in the heart of his domain, with no idea how to get out.

He let go of her, to which she then dropped to her knees and cowered on the icy floor, babbling in terror. Panic filling her every thought.

"_Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to try freeze you, I swear! Just let me go! I promise, I won't trouble anyone ever again! I'll find a cave, and stay in it, and never come out! Just please let me go!_"

She clasped her arms over her head as if to hide from his gaze, trembling violently in anticipation of punishment. Barely aware of when he walked away briskly, although most definitely aware when he returned moments later at the same swift pace.

She flinched, throwing up her hands as though to ward him off. But instead of encountering a person and clothing, something furry was thrust at her. Her fingers closing on that fur in reflex, before she opened her eyes to look at what she now held.

The sprite blinked at her with its wide seal-like eyes, then grinned at her in the most adorable fashion. It then began to chatter excitedly in whatever language it was that the sprites used, while around a dozen more sprites came over and gathered around. Their cheerful attention, with no fear of who she was if they even knew that... It touched something inside her that had remained untended for far too long.

She settled herself cross-legged on the floor, and the sprites jostled with each other to gain a coveted position in her lap. Each and every one of them revelling in the attention as she began to pet them, the most hesitant and yet happy of smiles slowly lightly up her face.

She became aware of nothing else but the sprites. Never noticing the giant white stag that placed himself nearby to observe her for a time. Her world had shrunk down to these friendly creatures that giggled and chattered around her. Fussing over her, and some even tugging in query at her tangled hair.

When she noticed that, and saw three of them were bouncing up and down around a fourth one eagerly holding a comb, she smiled.

"You can tidy my hair, if you want."

They didn't need telling twice, for within moments there were as many sprites jostling around behind her for a turn with the comb, as there were those competing for a chance to sit in her lap. Their antics drew from her a sound she'd not made in a very long time.

She laughed, a bright peal of happy laughter. The sound of it pleasing the sprites no end, for they knew they were the cause of her smile. Shortly after that, another sprite arrived carrying lengths of white ribbon, which were again held up in query until she happily gave permission for them to decorate her hair.

She lost all track of the time, even forgetting how she'd gotten here or that she was in the Sanctuary of Winter. Thus she had no way of knowing it was a full two days before the sprites decided it was time for her to see Jack again.

They ushered her to her feet, urging her to follow them with their chattering and bouncing. The plaza and adjacent palace were sight enough to make her pause fearfully, but in the face of their insistence she followed them inside. Through the grand entrance hallway, onwards to at door at the very far end.

The chamber beyond was nothing that she could have imagined. Her gasp at the sight of the dawn/day/dusk/night views that the surrounding sphere of Ice Mirrors showed, echoing softly within the vaulted room. She didn't immediately notice Jack watching her from the spire in the centre, but when she did he set aside his book and flew down to her.

When he landed in the space the sprites cleared for him, just a few feet away from her, she averted her gaze and stared down at her feet uncertainly. While she couldn't see his face, she could hear the smile in his tone.

"Hey now, there's no need to be nervous. I never had any intention of harming you, it was just that you panicked... My sprites like you, and they're a good judge of character. Welcome to the Winter Sanctuary, Yuki-onna."

She raised her head to regard him, still uncertain.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Jack balanced his staff on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I was told about someone, so terribly lonely, who kept harming people by accident in her desperation for contact with others... You're an Immortal, and nothing can change that. The kind of contact you seem to want with humans, hasn't been possible for you... But that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

He closed the distance between them, and put a hand on her shoulder before she had time to flinch away from him. "I can put some control on your power to freeze things, so that it no longer slips free when you don't mean for it to. I can also offer you a home here."

She felt like her heart had stopped, a well of hope beginning to form deep inside her. Would he really?

"You'd do that for me?"

Jack nodded, his expression wry.

"I've even thought of a job for you... My Winter Sprites like to go exploring the snowy places of the world, riding on the winds to get there, but they also have a habit of not returning when they should. They like you, and I can see that you like them, so how about it? Would you like to serve me as a Lieutenant, and help me by making sure the sprites return here for the times between Southern and Northern Winters?"

This time it wasn't just her heart, because for a moment even thought stopped. Had he just said that? Had he _really_ just asked her to be a Lieutenant? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

She dropped to her knees, her legs giving way from the surprise. Several of the sprites crooned at her in concern and patted her on the arms to comfort her. A few of them were even looking at her hopefully, bounding up and down chattering in a fashion that could only be interpreted as '_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease say yes!_'

Would they be doing that if Jack _hadn't_ just asked that?

She glanced up at him, her gaze flicking between them and Jack, who was still watching her.

"Do you really mean it? This isn't some cruel joke, to taunt me like so many other Immortals have done?"

Jack held out his staff and touched the tip of it to her shoulder.

"Swear to serve me as a Lieutenant of Winter, and find out."

Yuki-onna looked into his unwavering gaze, and then she took a deep and shuddering breath. Finding out it was true, was worth the risk of it not being. She'd known more joy since arriving at this Sanctuary, than she'd known in the entirety of the time since she'd become immortal. To walk away from that without seeing if she could stay? Never...

"I... I swear to serve you, the Spirit of Winter, as your Lieutenant."

Jack smiled warmly.

"Then I accept your vow, Lady Yuki."

She felt the rush of strength flow into her from where his staff touched her shoulder, followed by a momentary flicker of her own fear at losing control of it, before another firm presence also settled inside her. She sent her senses inwards, towards that unstable and unpredictable core that had been her power before now, and found a calm pool of strength. And with it came a sense of surety in her power, like she at last had real control.

This was real... _This was real!_

"I..." She looked at him, breathless due to the surge of hope in her, realising something. Feeling almost a sense of deja-vu. "You called me 'Lady Yuki'. But, that's not my name."

Jack chuckled.

"You act more like a young girl than a 'woman', so 'snow woman' didn't really seem a fitting name for you... Lady Yuki, 'Lady Snow', fits much better." He pulled her to her feet. "You're a Lieutenant of Winter now, which means you can 'reinvent' yourself. It's a fresh start, and a chance to be free of the chains that your Legend had become. Now you can teach people to believe in the new you, the you that can guide travellers to safety in blizzards, without fearing that being close to them will only hasten their end."

Yuki wanted to cry. She was so happy she wanted to cry. She was _free _of her Legend. She was free to be what she'd wanted to be, before her mistakes sent her down a path not of her choosing.

She barely heard him when he asked her to entertain the sprites for a while, so that he could arrange somewhere for her to stay. She was too busy remembering all the dreams she'd held when the Man in the Moon had given her the name Yuki no Hime, the Snow Princess. Did Jack know how close to her true name he'd come when he called her Lady Yuki? Probably not, but at the same time it was so perfect that it felt like fate.

And if things already felt perfect, they went beyond that when he came and took her to the newly-built Lieutenants' Residence. Her room, the walls decorated with frost-patterns of bamboo and flowers, had her laughing in delight. And then came the final gift of the day; a white kimono with a pattern of blue snowflakes.

This time she _did_ cry from joy, causing Jack to look rather awkward until he resorted to pushing a sprite into her grasp.

She stared at it for a moment, then at him, and burst out laughing. She had lost her family a long time ago, but now she was certain she'd found a new one. And with their support, she knew she'd at last be able to make up for her mistakes. There was no more need for guilt. Not with the brotherly presence of Jack to guide her through.

She was once again the Snow Princess, whose Legend had faded away long ago behind the shadow of Yuki-onna. And now, with time, that Legend would live again.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, Yuki's backstory and recruitment from her point of view. And for those wondering, her mortal name, Takara, means 'Treasure'. I thought it fitting given her "Snow Princess" title :)**


	6. A Toast to Christmas

**Alaia Skyhawk: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's something I know many of you have wanted to see a oneshot of, so here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any related characters etc. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

~(-)~

Chapter 6: A "Toast" to Christmas

It began as a simple thing, really. Late on Christmas day after the rest of the Guardians had returned to their homes. Only Jack and North remained at the Workshop, sat at the table where the Guardians had held their Christmas party. That surface littered with platters of leftover food, jugs filled with beverages of various kinds, and an array of discarded paper party hats.

It was also littered with small puddles that were the remnants of melted snowballs, as was much of the rest of the room. It being likely that Jack's attempt to start a snowball fight near the end of the party, had contributed to Bunny beating a quick retreat. Tooth and Sandy had soon followed, making the excuse that they needed to return to their work. The rest of the guests, such as Ombric and Katherine, Nightlight, and a handful of others also heading to home or guest-room depending on whether they were spending the night at the Workshop or not.

Which again brings us back to the matter of Jack and North being the only ones still sat at the table, discussing the finer points of Winter Festivals, and the difficulties that can sometimes arise due to cold weather putting some people off taking part.

"I tell you, any immortal who says being associated with winter makes things harder, is someone who does not put as much _real_ effort in as they should."

North emphasised his point by taking a large bite out of the piece of fruitcake he held, Jack bracing his head against his hand with his elbow propped on the table.

The Spirit of Winter smirked, but in agreement not in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've heard the whining more often than I care to. It's the same deal with the other seasons. 'Spring gets too wet!' 'Summer is too hot!' 'Autumn is so messy with all those leaves around, and the late frosts!'" He snorted. "The usual complainers are the ones who'd rather blame the weather for their lack of success, instead of taking a closer look for the flaws in their advertisement strategy. Catching attention, and gaining believers, is just like running a business. If your marketing is bad, then what do you expect?"

He took a gulp from his cup of eggnog, which for reasons of the mixture of guests had not been alcoholic like some recipes. He then looked into his cup with a bemused expression, and North was quick to interpret it.

"You want something a bit stiffer, hmm?" North raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I did not take you for being a drinker, Jack."

The Spirit of Winter gave him a long look.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a glass or two on special occasions." He grinned. "I've had my share of drinking competitions too, against certain Legends whose names I will not mention."

North blinked.

"You keep it secret about who? But why?"

Jack laughed, his expression sly.

"They were so embarrassed I drank them under the table, that they bribed me never to tell anyone their names. Sure it would be fun to tease them by telling others they'd lost to a guy with the proportions of a twig, but then I'd lose the perks from the bribes. A wise businessman doesn't give up his assets without good reason."

North was now regarding him with speculation written all over his expression. Remaining silent for several thoughtful moments before he spoke.

"Hmm, perhaps you would like to make a _toast_ to another successful Christmas? Several toasts actually, because this was very good year."

Jack grinned, realising North wanted to try his luck against him in a drinking contest, without calling it that. If he wanted to try, then his fellow Guardian was more than game for it.

"Sure. Just don't complain when you lose."

North let out a laugh in challenge.

"Me lose? HA! I am Russian! I am made of sterner stuff than those you beat before!"

Jack coughed to smother a laugh, murmuring under his breath too quiet for North to hear.

"That's what Silenus, the Greek 'god' of wine and drunkenness, said." He cleared his throat again, and directed a similar look of challenge at his fellow Guardian. "You're on! Winner gets to ask a perk from the loser."

North reached out and shook his hand.

"Deal! Now follow me, we go to my lounge for this. I don't keep special vodka where elves might get it. They enough mischief enough without it!"

Jack followed North through the workshop, still smirking to himself. After all, it wasn't really a fair competition. North might have been a Winter Legend, but he was still 'warm blooded' so to speak. While immortals didn't need food or water, they still had a metabolism, and the warmer their temperature was the faster that metabolism ran. North's body was a typical human thirty-six celsius, but Jack's was a decidedly chillier _six_. Those thirty degrees of difference meant that despite his size, Jack could tolerate a _lot_ more alcohol than even a man of North's physique.

Yes, this was going to be fun, and there was no way he was going to spoil it by revealing his secret in advance.

They soon reached North's personal quarters, and the lounge where they'd sat and relaxed after the defeat of Pitch three years previous. At the far end, opposite the fireplace, was a large liquor cabinet. It was to that which North now went. The Russian unlocking it and returning to the lounge table with two _very _large bottles of clear liquid and two dainty shot-glasses.

He set them on the surface and the settled himself into the chair opposite where Jack had sat down.

"This is my 'Humans Do Not Touch' Vodka. Is _very_ strong, almost pure alcohol. Humans could tolerate a little of it, but too much and it would poison them very badly, so I do not usually give it to guests."

Jack eyed the bottles.

"Then why bring it out for our drinking contest? All the others ones I've done involved wine or beer."

North tapped a finger to the side of his nose, amused.

"Ah, but I would bet those contests lasted hours, yes? We both know it takes a lot to make an immortal drunk. Using this will make our contest go faster. Besides, I like vodka. I am Russian, remember?"

Jack took hold of his shot-glass, holding it up to be filled.

"Well in that case, if we're going for speed, let's get started."

"Agreed!"

North filled both the glasses, then as one the two of them downed their first shot. They waited a little between each shot, to allow time for the alcohol to work its wait into their system. Yet even so after fifteen minutes the first bottle was empty and neither showed any real sign of the effects.

North mulled over that for a moment, and went to retrieve two more bottles of the vodka from his stash, meaning their were three full bottles on the table now and one empty. He then opened the second bottle, and the contest continued.

They were halfway through the second bottle, when the Russian's face started to take on a faint flush. Jack was quick to notice, what with still being completely cool and composed himself, and he smirked.

"Starting to feel the heat, North?"

The Guardian of Wonder frowned, refilling the shot-glasses again.

"This is only a warm-up. The real fight yet to begin."

Jack raised his eyebrows and downed his next shot before replying.

"Whatever you say. Bring it on!"

North's frown deepened, his eyes taking on a determined and stubborn glint. Ten minutes later they started on the third bottle. Five minutes after that, and North's flushed face was more than just a little red. Indeed, he was starting to sway in his seat.

Jack took over filling the glasses. The Russian's hands had begun to refuse to cooperate, or at least his ability to aim the contents of the bottle into the glasses had now degraded to the point of uselessness.

He passed the next glass to north, still smirking.

"You give up yet?"

North raised a finger at him, glowering in a decidedly tipsy fashion.

"A Rushhhian never shurrenders." He downed the next shot, almost tipping it up his nose, then continued. "This won't shtop me."

Jack raised his eyebrows, still showing absolutely _no_ signs of the fact he'd already consumed the contents of a three-litre bottle of what was probably about ninety-eight percent proof vodka, and had downed roughly a quarter of another.

He eyed the remaining full bottle, and the one that was half full, then grinned.

"I tell you what, you finish off that half a bottle, and I'll drink _all_ of what's in the other one. The person who doesn't finish theirs off, loses. Deal?"

North blinked at him, still swaying in his seat, then blinked at the aforementioned bottles. He seemed to consider it for a moment, woozily doing the math until he worked out that it meant Jack had to drink far more than him to win, and then he nodded. That motion almost sending him face-down on the table.

"Deal. There'sh no way you can drinksh all that."

Jack pushed the half-full bottle to North, then grabbed the full one and opened the cap.

"Ok then, we start now. If our bottle isn't empty in the next thirty minutes, we forfeit and the other one wins Go!."

Jack tipped up his bottle and gulped a quarter of the contents before setting it down. He then waited and watched as North did the same and downed a quarter of what was left in his. Jack waited five minutes before downing another quarter of his bottle, and once again North did the same. The Russian was only drinking half the amount Jack was each time they did this, but the effect he was having on him now became even more obvious than it already was.

When time came that Jack downed the third quarter of his bottle, North lifted his bottle, managed two gulps from it, then set it down on the table looking confused. That confusion only lasted the three seconds it took for him to slump in his seat then slide off his chair to land under the table.

Jack laughed to himself, gulped down the last of his vodka, then set his empty bottle on the table.

"I win." He leaned down to peer under the table. "As for my perk... Hmm, I think the right to take your sleigh out for a ride now and then would be perfect."

North answered with a drunken snore, and Jack grinned. ""Merry Christmas, North."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: The infamous drinking contest! Heeheehee! Hope you guys enjoyed it. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! :D**


End file.
